Beth Volturi
by TwilightCrazy1995
Summary: Beth is living with the Volturi but their keeping something from her and she knows it. It is about her relationship with Aro? Is it about her brother who left those many years ago? Please review I would love to here what you think. The Cullen's are in it.
1. Chapter 1

Beth Volturi POV

There she was. One of the most prettiest girls I have ever seen. She had long purple hair, all the way down to her waist. She had ruby red eyes and when you stared at them they encapsulated you, you couldn't bring yourself to avert your gaze, and the brightest shade of red lips. Her body was what every girl dreamed of, then something caught my eye; I saw the door handle move a millimetre. The door then shot open and I looked away from the mirror and thought to myself_what have I become?_  
"Beth, Aro wants you in the throne room." Demitri told me.

"Ah, I wonder what they want? You have any idea?" I questioned him.

"No, I'm sorry, but he says it's urgent." He hesitated, looking at me curiously, "Are you alright, Beth?"

"Yeah. Never been better" I lied, unsuccessfully. I could tell by his eyes that he didn't believe a word I said.

"Alright, well, I will see you down there, okay?" He tried to sound reassuring but there was a slight worrying tone to his voice. This worried me a lot I have always been close to Demitri; he was like a brother to me.

"Okay. I will be down there in a minute" I smiled at him as he left and then looked back at the mirror and sighed. I then reluctantly began to make my way down to the throne room.  
I took a deep breath, put a very convincing smile on, opened the door and walked in. I knew instantly something was wrong.

"How are you, my darling?" Aro asked me, I could see love in his eyes but couldn't place what type. As I stared into his eyes I realised that he already knew the answer.  
"I'm fine, thank you" I lied. I hated lying to the ones I love but I knew it would make them happy.

"We have someone to show you" Cauis said pleased. As he said this she came out from the shadows; long hair identical to mine but the lightest shade of silver. Her eyes were the most striking blue. What wait...! Her eyes are deep blue! BLUE._She could only be human...but she has no trace of a pulse..._I thought, confused.

"This is Rebecca. She is new to the Volturi" Aro smiled as he said this. Why of all the people HER!

"May I ask why her eyes are blue when her heart is not beating?" I have to admit, I have never been so confused in my life. A vampire with blue eyes? Unfathomable. Unbelievable. Impossible.

"She can see past the evil in people, she will always see the good"

"Ahh" I didn't know what it was about her but I hated her._I absolutely hate her_ i thought to myself.

"How nice to meet you" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She just smiled, I guess her eyes didn't let her see the daggers I was piercing her with; my deadly glare.  
" Come on darling, there is no need to be like that with Rebecca" Aro sighed and looked at his brothers, disappointed. _What did he expect?_

"He's right, Beth, there is no need to talk to her like that" Answered Marcus. This has happened too fast and without no warning. Was this supposed to be a surprise? Could they not have just waited until Christmas and gotten me an iPod or something? No. They had to bring some idiotic, sickly sweet, blue eyed bitch. And she has powers, to top it all off. Spectacular. With that I walked out. I didn't like her; she made my memories come flooding back of what I remember of my human life. I then started running as fast as I could. I felt the wind flow through my long waterfall of purple hair; the blur of my surroundings as I ran; the familiar sense of freedom I always felt when running at this speed. I kept pushing myself to go faster until I came to the boat house.

The boat house is a stunning white building with a black roof. I sit here whenever something isn't quite right in my life. I found this place when I was a newborn; I'd come here when I was in pain from my burning throat. It holds memories for me, good and bad, but it's still comforting to me. I love sitting on the roof and looking out over the water, letting my problems blow away with the wind. I could sit here for hours on end.  
As I was sat there staring out at the view, I was suddenly grasped by the tender beauty surrounding me; I stared over the sparkling blue lake, the deep green mountains and the castle tower on the right of this magical view. Aro appeared; I just stared at him; his red diamond eyes, his long black shoulder length hair, the black cloak he was wearing flapping in the wind; he emphasised the contrast of his intimidating appearance to the benign innocence of the landscape, whilst effortlessly emphasising the stunning picturesque.  
"Elizabeth, what's up? Don't you like our newcomer?" All I could see was concern and worry in his eyes. I wanted him, I knew I did_. He_knew I did. But there was something he was keeping from me that was getting in the way.

"Nothing is wrong." I insisted. "I just miss him that's all and NO and from what I can remember she looks like my mother" I hated my mother, absolutely hated her.

"Your mum's gone and if she were not I would kill her, truly I would. Elizabeth I know it's hard but you need to forget him and get over him I know it will take ti--"

"WHY! Why should I forget the only person who loved me!" It was true he was the only person who ever loved me and he was gone. He left me and never came back...

"Elizabeth, Look at me" Aro said while grabbing my chin and pulling my face close to his so I could look into his eyes. "I love you more than anyone else could" He held my cheek a little more firmly and leaned in until his soft lips caressed mine. So many emotions were going through my head and if I had been able to cry I would I would have. I just stood up and said what I felt. "I love you too" and I ran as fast and as far away as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to go somewhere else.

I was staring at the flight board when I saw the words 'Port Angeles' and then Carlisle Cullen came to mind. Carlisle was like a father to me. He was the only father figure I had and I loved him. I hadn't seen him since the last time he paid a visit to Aro, Cauis and Marcus. They have been great friends for a long time and I really missed him. It was only an hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks and I could run it in about fifteen minutes.

It must of been about 5 o'clock in the morning and I was pretending to be asleep on the plane. I haven't fed in a while and the burning in my throat was very painful. I know I can take everyone on this plane within two minutes and there wouldn't be one scream, but I kept telling myself that I had to wait and that I will find someone who deserves to be killed. I knew I would be landing in about half an hour and I was starting to feel guilty and nervous.

Carlisle Cullen's POV

I was sat on my coach wondering how my family is, I was sitting there with my loving wife, Esme. Emmett, my playful son was out on a date with Rosalie. She is also my daughter. Alice, my tiny little pixie has gone with her husband, Jasper, because someone from the Volturi is coming. I am worried sick about them but I know that they can take care of themselves. My other son, Edward, is at his girlfriend's. Her name is Bella. She is like a daughter to me and I love her very much. A couple of days ago Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming. And none of us know what to expect...

_- Flashback -_

"ALICE!!" Screamed Edward.

"What?" Alice tried to scream back but was clearly distracted with her clothes.

"We're going to be late, AGAIN" Edward said emphasising the "again" and outlining his frustration.

"I will be out now" Alice giggled. Completely amused about making her brother angry. Alice then shot out of her and Jasper's bedroom, looking fabulous as always. Edward was right behind her but then Alice suddenly stopped halfway down the stairs, causing her to fall. Edward grabbed her quickly and jumped to the bottom of the stairs with her in his arms, looking shocked and confused.

Jasper heard her fall and by the time Edward had reached the bottom of the stairs Jasper had shot into the house followed by the rest of his family.

"Alice? What's up? What do you see?" Jasper questioned, you could see worry in his eyes and feel it radiating off him.

"They're coming" she whispered to him

"Alice, who is coming?" Jasper's voice was full of concern.

"Someone from the Volturi!" Her voice was cracking as if she was going to cry " I can't see who it is and I can't see why this person is coming"

"You have to go to school, darling, we will talk about it later" Esme had a brave face on while saying this but everyone could see through it and could see how worried and confused she was.

"Esme is right, anyway one vampire is no mach for 7 of us" Emmett shouted looking forward to a fight.

_- End of Flashback -_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen's POV

She was so cute when she was sleeping and she talks, ha-ha. It is very interesting to be honest and is truly adorable.

" I love you, Edward" Bella mumbled. Ha-ha she's off again. I am so tempted to record it and show it to her to make her blush.

"Never leave me" she mumbled once again whilst tossing and turning "Please?"

"I won't" I whispered in response to her mumble. I then chuckled to myself but soon shut up when I remember what happened two nights ago...

_- Flashback -_

We were all sat at the table and we were going to discus the person that is coming from the Volturi. Alice was completely blocking me from her thoughts by imagining herself dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' . We were just waiting for Carlisle to come home from the hospital. I knew he was coming down the drive because not only could I hear the car but his thoughts were becoming louder and clearer. Carlisle then came in and sat down at the table with us.

"This person will arrive here in two days and will arrive about 10 to six in the morning. I still can't see why though," Alice sighed "I just don't understand" She had her head in her hands and you could see how hard she was trying and how frustrated she was getting by the minute by the expression on her face.

Jasper was trying to calm us all down and he was struggling at it. It was going to be hard. That's when i heard Alice's thoughts _I have to get Jasper away from here. I wont let him get killed._I had been waiting for this but i knew it was for the best.

"You're right you and Jasper best leave soon" I didn't want to say it but i knew it was the right thing to do. Everyone gasped at what I said and am sure I could see Rosalie trying to stop a dry sob.

"You cant go" Rosalie cried.

"You know we have to, you know Jasper will be killed by the Volturi if they come" And with that they packed up, gave us our hugs , checked in on Bella and left.

_- End of Flashback -_

Beth Volturi's POV

I had gotten off the plane 15 minutes ago. I am running through Forks. It shouldn't take me long. I can smell Carlisle's scent all over this town. I am still worried. What if they don't want me or if they fight me. I don't have powers and I couldn't hurt someone so close to Aro and me. I noticed as I ran through Forks that is was so green, so full of life and energy. It was unexpectedly uplifting. I don't think I have ever seen anywhere like this.

I followed Carlisle's scent up their drive. It must of been about three miles long, I started to slow down, my nerves took over and I completely stopped. I took a few deep breaths, not really sure why considering I don't need them.

I looked up and saw the most breathtaking house ever, most of the walls had been replaced as windows and it must of been at least three stories tall. Next thing I knew I had knocked on the door and It shot open. I pulled my hood down and look at him.

"Beth!" Carlisle was in complete shock; he had never seen me leave Volterra. I jumped on him, both giving each other a bone crushing hug.

"Carlisle" I cried. He then said into my hair starting to panic "Are you okay!? What happened!?" He then put me down inside his house. And I thought it was breathtaking outside! It was so open and it indescribable... all I could think of was wow.

"Carlisle" I choked out " I was wondering i-i-f I-I coul-l-d speak to you-u ab-bout something" I then went into a dry sob. I just gave up, hit the floor and cried with the absence of tears.

I felt a pair of arms come around me and caress me, reassuringly. It was just what I needed.

"It's okay, darling. Would you like to stay for a while?" She was so friendly and loving, I instantly adored her.

"As lon-ng as you don't mind" I answered eventually feeling a little silly and ashamed.

"Of course we don't mind" The lovely woman smiled. This woman has such a caring voice. Her hair was a caramel colour and reached her shoulders. She then picked me up and put me on the couch.

"Beth? I would like you to meet my family. Esme, my wife," he said gesturing toward the sweet caring woman who made me feel so secure. "Emmett my son," A tall broad and very muscular boy saluted to me in a friendly manner, obviously the joker of the family. "Rosalie, my daughter" he said as he gestured toward one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, tall and blonde and stunning. "And I also have another son called Edward" Carlisle then explained he was out with his girlfriend Bella, a human.

"Hi" I said vaguely to everyone, sniffing back a dry sob.

"Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, this is Beth, she is like daughter to me. I have always treated her like one. How I hope that you will understand why I will let her stay here." There faces seemed happy except for Rosalie who hasn't stopped staring at me since I walked into their home.

"Hello" They all responded in unison with a half-hearted wave. I knew they're a bit cautious of me.

Yet again I took an unnecessary breath to calm me down and got a scent, It very really familiar but I just couldn't place it. I knew it wasn't anybody here and I had never met Edward before, so it couldn't of been his. There were still two other scents there too.

"Beth, would you like to come hunting with us?" Rosalie asked me, I could tell that she was angry with me, but what should I expect? I had just turned up unannounced and may have just changed this whole family.

"As long as you don't mind I can go a couple more days " I knew perfectly well that my eyes where black as coal but i didn't want to be in the way.

" We can clearly see that you haven't fed in a while" Esme said lovingly. I looked at Carlisle and nodded and he nodded back. I had to tell them.

"Well...it's just that... I...erm... I don't feed on animals, like you" I mumbled.

"WHAT!!" Everyone screamed except Carlisle.

"Beth is from the Volturi, she drinks human blood" Carlisle explained. He then sat next to me and I put my head on his knee. I felt like a little girl who needed her daddy after her first day of school. I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to feed on humans but I just cant stop myself" I felt so ashamed. I could feel Carlisle running his hand through my hair and I truly didn't care if it got messed up; I was with my 'dad' and I was happy.

"We will help you" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother. I can go somewhere else and-"

"Let us help you" Rosalie interrupted. My head shot up.

"Thanks so much you don't know how much this means to me" I stood up and Esme jumped on me and hugged me quite hard.

Then I heard footsteps running up the drive way. I knew they were too fast to be human. Before I could turn around he was stood there and all I could think was... WOW!

He chuckled and it was music to my ears.

"This is Beth Volturi, she will be staying with us for a while"

"Ah, so you're who Alice saw?" He questioned.

"What?" I was so confused. _Who was Alice? And how did she know I was coming?_

The angel chuckled yet again and walked in shutting the door behind him, taking a seat next to Carlisle.

"Alice is another one of my sisters"

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"She's out on a trip," he answered with his crooked smile. I could feel myself melting inside.

May I ask, how did she see me?" I was still confused about the whole 'see me' thing. I had never met her before, how could she see me?

"She can see into the future" You could tell he was proud yet annoyed by his smile. He had the oddest shade of hair colour; it was like bronze and that crooked smile was dazzling. Yet again, he chuckled. I have to admit, he had great timing when he does it.

"Ah, but how Carlisle how come you didn't know it was me when I answered the door?" I asked.

"That's a good question and we don't know, we couldn't see it was you... We thought it was someone else" I noticed his hesitation.

"I'm sorry she left because of me. I will go so you can get her back if you like?"

I knew she was wanted in the Volturi because of her gifts but I wasn't going to say anything or persuade her to join 'us'. I also knew that they wanted an 'Edward' but I didn't know if that was him or not. I'm not going to bring it up. I don't want them thinking I'm trying to make them join.

"We will talk about this later. Why don't we go feed so that you can try animal blood?" He spoke like he really cared for me but I knew he was just being nice. I saw Edward frown but I let it pass.

"Oh, and Beth, we want you to stay as long as you will wrestle me" Emmett said with the cheekiest grin on his face.

"Your on" I laughed as we worked to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Aro Volturi's POV

I can't believe she left. I was planning on making her my mate, make her queen of the Volturi and she left. I don't hate her; I wish I could have helped her. I wish I was with her when her gifts came.

"I lost her, Aro" Demitri mumbled knowing perfectly well that I could hear him. He had never lost anyone before but why now, why her?

"HOW!?" I screamed and Demitri flinched.

"I followed her to the airport and she went to flight 36A on gateway 4 but I don't where she went from there" You could see how sad he was when he said this. Him and Beth were really close. I could feel a hole in my heart now that she had gone. I felt lost. I felt like I could curl up and cry... but that's not what I am going to do. I will stay strong and find her and will kill anyone in my way.

"You have you're evil grin again, Aro. Mind telling me your plan?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Of course" and i told him.

Bella Swan's POV

I woke up all hot and sweaty. He was gone. I jumped up and this white piece of paper floated down, I made a jump for it and landed on my face.

"Ow-w" I mumbled into the floor. I then got up rubbed my nose and opened the white piece of paper and it said...

_Sorry i had to leave you_

_while sleeping. I had to go_

_to make sure my_

_family is okay. See you in_

_school tomorrow. x_

_- E x_

Damn right he should be sorry for leaving me while I was sleeping. I was so disappointed. I was looking forward to spending time with him before school tomorrow. I just hope his family is okay. I'm sure I will find out tomorrow in school. I decided I am going to have a shower and them clean up. This is going to be a great day...

Beth Volturi's POV

We had just got back from hunting; I realised animal blood is a lot nicer than human blood and I don't know why.

"Rosalie?" I was wondering where she was.

"Yes?" Ah, she shot down the grand stairs with a questioning face.

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go?" I have never been to school and I have always wanted to.

"I don't see why not but you will have to go and talk to Carlisle" I could see relief on her face and wasn't sure why it was there.

"Thank you" I then ran to Carlisle's office; stopped outside and leaned over to knock on the door.

"Come in Beth" he said

"Thank you" I said " Can I talk to you about something or are you busy?" I asked

"No of course not. Go ahead" He smiled

"Well I was wondering if I could go to to school. I have never been before and I would like to go."

"I don't see why not, but what about you getting thirsty?"

"I don't feel like I need human blood but if you think it's not safe I will wait a few years" I knew I would do anything for him to respect me and I would never go against anything he says. I was just really hoping he would say yes.

"Okay I don't see why not, but if you feel thirsty you have permission to walk out of school and go hunting. Also if it becomes too difficult we'll have to help you to control it," I screamed with delight and excitement in my head. I was going to school.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Beth, and I will sign you into school for tomorrow" He had a big grin on his face. He knew I was happy and that made him happy. I went over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. I will behave and leave if I need to"

"No problem" I released him to find Edward leaning against the doorframe. I felt like a teenager with a first crush. He laughed.

"I heard we have a newbie coming to school with us" I just nodded my head I didn't think I could say anything without it coming out as a squeak. He just laughed again I swear he could read my mind or something.

" You guessed correct" I so wanted to kick myself. He laughed again and yet again my insides melted like a lovesick teenager.

"Ah, erm...I...I...Have to wrestle Emmett" I nearly choked, I felt like a complete idiot. I wanted to cry, but knew I couldn't.

"It's okay Beth, I wont tell my girlfriend" he laughed and walked away after smiling me his crooked smile. GIRLFRIEND! Awww. Ah well, I'm not some little cow. I will be happy for him and not be disappointed and will focus on Carlisle and finding my brother, but I never knew just how hard that would be...

"Emmett" I laughed, " Where are you?"

"Boo" I screamed, " I'm here"

"That wasn't nice" I pulled tongues at him and received the same gesture back. "Ready to get beaten?" I said while crouching into a fighting position.

"I will go easy on you so you don't feel like a complete loser" That evil grin came across his face and I knew this wasn't good.

"That's cheating Emmett" laughed Edward. Me and Rose just looked at each other with confusion written all over our faces.

"So" boomed Emmett with a laugh.

"That's not fair on Beth and it will anger the wolves they don't know about her yet" He was serious all of a sudden.

"Wolves" I gulped. I have been scared of wolves before I was a vampire.

"Yeah in the forest" Emmett said with a grin. I just screamed and ran to Carlisle. I didn't even knock I just came in and grabbed his legs.

"Wolves...wolves...big wolves...big teeth...kill me " I mumbled while shoving my head into the side of his legs.

"Its okay Beth we will protect you from...them" _Yay_.

"Thank y-you" I stumbled while I got up and hugged him. I really did love him like a father.

"Right. Emmett, Edward, Rose. Come here now!"

"Oops" Emmett said. While Rosalie hit him over the back his head.

"Within seconds they were there. Emmett looking guilty, Edward had a huge grin on his face and Rosalie looked concerned. As for me I was still shaking.

"Right, now, is someone going to tell me why Beth has just come into my office shaking and mumbling about wolves and big teeth" He had such concern and meaning in his voice but as soon as he said wolves I hit the floor and started my mumbling again.

"It's okay, honey, they're not here or near the house" She came over and pushed my hair out of my face.

"There not here?" My voice was still shaky.

"Nope" She said with a smile and put out her hand to help me up.

"She's scared of... 'them' she has been ever since she was human" Edward told Carlisle.

"Ah" was all he said you could tell he was deep in thought.

"Beth would you like me to help you get an outfit ready for school for tomorrow?" Rosalie had a big grin on her face and I knew we would be great friends.

"YEAH! If you don't mind, of course..." I said looking at my feet, feeling ashamed of my outward eagerness.

"Of course I don't mind!" And with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her and Emmett's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle Cullen's POV

"I was heart broken when i saw Beth come running into my office like that. I hate to see my daughter in such pain" I told Edward.

"I'm glad you think of her like that because she loves you like a father and you mean so much to her. I wish I could show you." All I could think about was Beth I am so glad she saw me as her father.

"What would you say-"

"Yes. She is a lovely girl and she needs you now" Edward interrupted, reading my thoughts.

"Yes to what?" Emmett said clearly confused.

"Carlisle wants to add Beth to our family" Edward said proudly

"She has a thing for you Edward you know" Emmett said with an evil grin.

"I know, she is really nice" Edward said embarrassed.

"Ha, I knew it" Emmett boasted.

"Okay you two stop it. Remember Edward, you have a girlfriend don't do anything you would regret. And for Beth we need to be careful about what we say with her having a bad fear of wolves. On the topic of wolves we need to tell them about the new member to our family and tell them that Alice and Jasper are gone in case they need to go through La Push when they decide its safe to come back."

"Okay I will go see Sam now so he can tell the pack" Edward offered "Oh and do you know anything about Beth having a brother, Carlisle?"

"No, why?"

"She is thinking of going out to look for him over the next weekend"

"Ah, Do you know who her brother is?"

"No, she refused to think of his name or think about what he looks like" I wonder why that is... "I hope he didn't hurt her." I was meant to say, curious, though it came out more threatening than I had anticipated. I was starting to get angry. I would never hurt anyone but this was different and I don't know why,

"Carlisle, you wont have to hurt anyone. Me and Emmett will do it, we need to" That's a relief. "Thank you, Edward, now go tell the wolves. I think it's getting late."

"Okay, I will be back soon" Edward then shot out into the night.

"You can go now, Emmett, you didn't know, try and make Beth feel welcome please" I knew it wasn't his fault he didn't know she was scared of wolves.

"Okay, dad. I'm still sorry. I will make it up to you" I could see how unhappy he was with himself. It was killing me.

"Son its okay, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know and if you really want to make it up to me look after Beth in school tomorrow"

"I will. Did the school mind on such short notice?" He was so caring of everyone around him when he wasn't having fun.

"No they didn't mind at all"

"That's good. Well, if you don't mind, I am going to go play on the Ps3" I knew that grin; he wanted to challenge Beth. I laughed.

"Have fun, son. Go easy on her." He laughed

"I will" and he was gone. I only had to finish a bit more paper work and it would only take me a few minutes. When I had finished, I heard my Esme come in the door. I was there in seconds to take her in my arms.

"How was work, darling? " I loved her so much. She was my world.

"It was great, thanks." She said with a kiss " How have the kids been?"

"Great" I released her so she could talk to everyone.

"Where is Edward?" She looked really concerned.

"He has gone to tell Sam about the new addition to our family" Beth and Esme both jumped up.

"Really?" They both screamed

"Yes really" I had a big smile on my face identical to everyone elses. Beth and Esme both ran into my arms and hugged me. It's so nice to see everyone in our family happy. I just wished I could see Alice and Jasper, tell them about the good news.

"Carlisle? What is wrong?" I could see the pain in her face. She must of thought I wasn't happy with her in my family.

"I was just thinking of Alice" He looked relieved but still upset.

"I'm sure she is fine. And if she needed you I am sure she would call you. Can't she see into the future and see that I am not a threat to her or her family? Or doesn't like me?" The pain streaked across her eyes as she said this and I couldn't help but feel pity for my Beth.

"Yes, I am sure she would call if she needed us and we will just have to see if she has a vision. And of course she doesn't hate you" I hugged her tighter and then released her as the door opened and Edward came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth Volturi's POV

I was so happy when they told me I was a part of their family.

Carlisle had released me when Edward had come home. There was worry on his face and am sure that wasn't a good thing.

"They want to meet her before they let her be involved with the treaty." He looked so sad but I didn't know why;_ what was wrong about meeting these people and what's a treaty?_

"We have a treaty with these...people. The treaty is like a deal we have made with them. They told us that if we wouldn't hunt on their land and won't bite a human then in return they won't kill us"

"Ah, That makes sense. When would they like to meet with me?"

"Now" He sighed. It hurt me seeing him sad. He looked up and me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "They're in the forest."

"Will you all be coming with me?" I was remembering what Emmett told me about what was in the forest.

"Oh yeah! They wont touch a hair on your head" Snarled Rosalie.

"Yeah I'm with Rose," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, darling, there is nothing to be worried about" Esme pulled me into a hug. I was happy for it and returned it.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah" I looked at my family and smiled.

"I will go ahead and tell them you are on the way and about the other thing." Carlisle nodded and then he was gone.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow" Asked Emmett

"Oh yeah it's going to be funny" I laughed " Will I be with you in any of my classes?" I asked Emmett

"I don't know, we will find out soon though. I hope we are, we will have so much fun" I could see how happy he was through his eyes and I knew that he wasn't acting or being sarcastic. It made me smile. I walked over and hugged him. He picked me off the ground and spun me around. I laughed and he put me down.

"Shall we go?" I questioned them all. I knew I was going to fit in great.

"Yep" They all said in unison. Popping the 'p'. We then left running into the forest I soon smelt the awful smell of wet dog. Of a... WOLF! I stopped dead in my tracks and my family came over to me.

"I won't let any stupid mongrel touch you, it's okay" Emmett said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We are here for you, Beth" Esme said, whilst grabbing my hand and pulling me. I soon started running again and the smell was getting stronger and I finally realised why Edward was worrying. I was going to be talking to wolves. I stopped in front of them, shaking with fear. There was 6 of them and each and every one of them had a smug look on their face. _I felt like spitting in each and every one of their faces_. This thought made Edward laugh and they growled, and I whimpered. Which made them laugh, which made my new family hiss and growl and made me shake even more and mutter "wolves".

"Sorry about our behaviour. I am Sam Leader of the erm... pack" He cringed waiting for me to react on the words 'pack' but I was completely frozen in place. I could hear everything around me and could see what people were doing I just couldn't move or speak.

"You can talk to her, she can hear but you might not get a response." He smiled pitifully as he looked over at me, then turned back to Sam "I can hear her thoughts and I could answer for her if you like, or would you like to do it a different way?" Edward said this and raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's not a problem. We are sorry for scaring her," The tall black haired one laughed and Edward growled.

"JACOB! Your not helping so shut it" He gave this Jacob death glares and then looked back at me "We would like to include you in with the treaty as long as you don't feed on our land or come one it. Also that you do not bite a human. We will not bother you or fight with you" Sam looked at Edward "What did she say... I mean think?" He said looking slightly embarrassed.

"She said that she will keep to the rules but if Jacob bothers her or laughs at her again she will rip his head off" He then chuckled.

"Okay we have a deal. And I'm sure that would shut Jacob up, Thank you. It was erm… nice meeting you Beth" He gave a smile and point to the woods where they all ran off. My family then came to me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine I'm just glad I'm not human," I said in relief. Edward chuckled at my thoughts and we started running home.

"Right, we only have two and a half hours to get ready" Rosalie grinned.

"We don't need two and a half hours to ge-" I said before she interrupted me.

"I know but you want to make a good first impression don't you? Of course you do," She answered without even giving me a chance to respond to her question. I don't care about making a good first impression; I just want to go to school. After about two hours of getting ready we had 30 minutes before we had to leave. I had a beautiful purple dress on that fitted perfectly in everyway and went to mid thigh. I had high hells on that had ribbon attached to them, which went halfway up both of my legs.

"Is it okay if I go hunting before we leave?" I asked

"Of course, would you like us to come with you" He said flashing me his crooked smile. _Oh, I could scream and jump on him and kiss him_. He chuckled and I slapped my hand to my mouth, not that I spoken aloud to him anyway, but I felt so ashamed. They all laughed.

"You were thinking about him, you were thinking about him," Emmett sang.

"Shut up... you don't know that...I wasn't" I said as I blew a raspberry at him.

"ha-ha"

"Sure you weren't" Edward laughed. _Oh I hate that I find him attractive__._

"I don't" Edward laughed. I swear if I could blush I would of been the brightest shade of red you have ever seen. _H_ey, _haven't you got a girlfriend ._

"Erm... yeah" I laughed _Well then you shouldn't be flirting with me right._

"Erm... I suppose I just thought that you...erm liked me like that." He gave me a very embarrassed smile and looked at his feet. _Oh I do._He lifted his head and I winked at him and he chuckled and gave me his crooked.

"Right know that we have sat there in that awkward conversation we have to go to school. You ready Beth"

"Yeah," I sighed _What if they don't like me, What if I fall over ?_

"Beth. They will like you and if you fall over one of us will catch you" He gave me a very convincing smile and I believed it.

"Come on Beth you riding with me and Rose while Edward picks up his girlfriend" He laughed and them throw me over his shoulder while he was caring me to the care Rosalie appeared and looked absolutely stunning I have never seen anything like it.

"WOW Rosalie, you look gorgeous" She smiled at me.

"So do you" I laughed.

"Thank you" I smiled. _If only I was as pretty as her I would be over the moon. _As I thought this Edward came out the house to get in his car and mouthed 'you are.' I giggled.

"What are you giggling at then? Hey" Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrows and putting me down outside his jeep.

"It's was nothing" I Said while jumping on the back of the jeep.

"Beth aren't you goin to get in?" Rosalie asked

"If you don't mind I would like to get the wind on my face" I really hope she didn't mind

"Okay hun. I will see you in a min." She got in the front of the car with Emmett.

"See you in a minute Bez" I laughed 'Bez' that is different. The wind on my face while driving is so calming it reminded being in Volterra and being on the white boathouse. I do miss being there but they were keeping something from me and I am not happy with it. We had just entered the school parking lot and there people staring at us. Am okay with the stares the one thinking that I hate is people talking about me. It really pisses me off. We had parked and I jumped over the side of the car causing more stares me way but I got told to make an entrance and am going to. Just then Edward parked up next to us with a really pretty girl sitting next to him in his Volvo. She looked at me and I smiled, she returned it. Edward being a gentleman opening her door for her._How nice_I thought.

"Bez you will need to go over to the main office to get your schedule" Emmett said while pointing to a building across the parking lot.

"I will go with you" Rose proudly said, it was as if she was proud of me. I wasn't going to complain about it though. We walked across to the main office with everyone staring at us and whispering. Me and Rosalie just listened to them and laughed.

"Wow who's that she hot"

"I don't know, she with the Cullen's thought."

"Maybe she's a new foster kid." Little did they know that I could hear them perfectly.

We had reached the main office. I had opened the door and it was a little room. There was an old woman at the desk fixing her papers.

"Hi am new here. My name is Beth Volturi" She looked at me with jealousy in her eyes. I looked at Rosalie and she just laughed.

"Okay hun, here is your schedule I hope you have a lovely day" I laughed.

"Yeah right okay, you too" Rosalie laughed at the sarcasm tone in my voice. It was 20 times worse than her attempt at it. I walked out.

"What a cow" I noted to Rose

"Tell me about it I wanted to rip her head off at the way she was talking to you" You could see in her eyes she meant it.

"You would have to race me before I done it." She laughed

"We can do it together"

"Oh yeah" We highfived and we both left for our lessons I had maths and Rosalie had science.

I walked into my maths class and handed my slip in to say I was new.

"Hi am Miss Mandy. Its so nice to have you in our class" She was so overly nice you could it in her eyes that he was extremely depressed.

"There is a seat next to... Emmett Cullen. Right over there" She then pointed to the third row and to the empty seat next to Em. I walked up and sat down.

"Yo Bez" He attempted to whisper but it was more like shouting.

"Please be quiet Emmett I am trying to teach my lesson" Miss Mandy pleaded.

"Hey Ems. How have you been?" I asked trying to hold a laugh

"Am good so glad your in my maths class, you?"

"Yeah me too but I have this pain in my eyes. I don't know what it is." It is really strange I haven't felt pains in over 100 years.


	6. Chapter 6

"How...? You have to go see Carlisle no-"

"Will you please Mr Cullen" She sighed and carried on teaching us about tree diagrams. The pains were getting worse but I had to put up with them. The bell went and I shot up stuffed all my things in to my bag, grabbed Emmett and walked out.

"What could these pains be, they really hurt?" I said grabbing my face

"I don't know but I will phone Carlisle at lunch will you be alright till then?"

"Yeah? Thank you so much Ems" I wasn't entirely sure when I answered but I am a vampire, _unfortunately._ I would be fine. All I have to do is just drown out the pain. I jumped on him and he picked me up and spun me round and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Bye Bez" He then left for his next lesson. I think it was food but am not quite sure. I had double history. I was walking there. When some person tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round to find a group of lads all staring at me.

"Hi...am Mike Newton." The one with the sandy coloured hair said "Sexiest boy in the school" _What a loser_. I thought to myself.

"Erm... Hello am Beth. Your very confident aren't you saying your the sexiest boy in the school when you clearly not." I giggled to quiet for any human to hear. While all of his mates laughed extremely loud and over the top.

"You will think I am after I have had you in bed babes!" He said while winking at me. This time I burst out laughing. If I was human I would of been crying.

After I calmed down I said to him "You wish you could have me in bed but that is clearly not going to happen. Firstly I don't sleep with people I don't know and secondly I don't sleep with horrible, ugly, self-obsessed, dirty little mongrels " I turned on my heels and walked off to my next class. I could here Mike's friends chanting, "rejected, rejected" at him. I chuckled and stepped into my class. The first thing I notice was that Edward was sat at the back of the class sitting on his own. I walked over the teacher and handed in my slip once again.

"Hi Miss Volturi. Welcome to Forks High school. I hope you enjoy it here. " After he had welcomed me he pointed too a desk that had none sitting on it. I walked over and thought to myself _awww I wanted to sit by Edward._ I put my stuff down and stared at the bored blocking out the pain in my eyes.

"Sir?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I move forward I am having trouble seeing what you want us to copy down?" Edward can't see? _Well that's a big lie!_

"Sure Edward" Edward stood up and picked up his stuff walked up the classroom and took the seat next to me. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled:

**So that's what the big lie was for.** I quickly passed it over. He smirked and wrote:

**Yeah. You did wasn't to sit by me didn't you? :) How are you eyes?** I laughed

**Yeah I did :). They are killing me. How did you know?** I throw it at him while the teacher wasn't looking and started on my notes that the teacher wanted us to copy.

**I Heard Emmett. How bad is the pain?** He gave me a concerning look and passed it to me to fast for any human to see.

**Erm...If a human had them they would be crying?** I didn't know how to tell what my pain was like. It was difficult to explain. I then received a note back saying:

**I will take you to see Carlisle after school or do you want me to take you know?** I looked at the note and smiled. _Maybe he does care about me_ I thought. I was about to write back but he grabbed it back and wrote:

**Of course I care about you.** I smiled at what he had written and knew he meant well, but I meant it in a completely different way.

**Thank you that means a lot to me. So tell me...Who is your girlfriend? She is really pretty. **I passed it to him and he started writing back.

**Her name is Bella Swan and I know. ;) **He throw it back at me but I was to busy trying to drown out the pain in my eyes and didn't realise and it hit me in the head. Then the bell went and it was time for lunch.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you catch the piece of paper?" I looked at him and he was staring deep into my eyes.

"Yeah am fine it just feels like my eyes are on fire and I was concentrating on drowning the pains in my eyes and I didn't even notice you throw it sorry" I gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't be sorry. Is it really that bad?" He looked really concerned and worried I had never seen him like this. We were heading through the doors that lead us into the canteen to meet up with the rest of the guys.

"As if you don't know" I said with a laugh but it soon died down near the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle Cullen's POV 

I was attending another patient when my mobile phone went off. It was very unusual for my phone to go off in work. I looked at the ID and it said Emmett. _What's he done now?_ I thought.

"Am sorry madam, I will be right with you." I apologised to the elderly woman sat on the white hospital bed.

"It's okay" She said smiling "I will be quite all right, young man." She was such a sweet lady. I left the room and answered my phone which was still ringing.

"Hello Emmett. How can I help you?" I asked him.

"It's not me you need to help dad it's Beth -"

"What's wrong?! Please tell me she didn't... have lunch-" I interrupted him.

"Chill Carlisle! She didn't do anything she has pains in her eyes and she has become very weak. She cant left her head off the table." He shot this at me so fast I just could think. _A vampire in pain. _

"Okay." I really didn't know what to do. I couldn't help her I felt completely useless. I was her father and I had to let her go through this pain. "I will be there in a few minutes. Will she be okay till then" I had to see her, see if there is anything I could do.

"She said she will be fine till you have finished you shift but I don't believe her come as fast as you can." Emmett said as fast as he could. He cared so much for her I was proud to call him my son. I heard a growl and a whimper from Beth. I started running just a bit faster than human speed to the main office of the hospital.

"Thanks son. Look after her." With that I hung on and shot round the corner into the main office.

"Jackie! I have to go, My daughter is in pain. I will go and make sure she is all right and give her as much treatment I can.

"Okay Dr. Cullen. Just sign out and I hope she is okay" She gave me a false smile and I ran to the machine that we signed out and I ran to my car.

"Thanks Jackie. Am sorry about this!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran through the doors that lead into the car park. I was in my car within 1 minute. I started the engine and shot out the car park and headed to their school. I don't normally drive at 126 mph unless my children or wife needed me. I was half way there and I got a text off Emmett.

**You will have to hurry up. She collapsed, I caught her but they told me to carry her to the nurses office I took as long as I could but the teachers where following me. Am sorry sorry. - Emm.** the thoughts that shot through my head. I pressed down genteelly on the gas pedal and the cars speed raised to 265 mph. I skidded into Forks High school car park. Teenagers looking at me but I didn't care I stopped the car outside the nurses office and jumped out a bit faster than I should. I ran into the nurses office with children all ages following me. _This could go wrong._

I walked into the office and there was Beth looking paler than I thought possible. Nurses running round screaming "I cant feel her pulse." _Oh God!_ I stepped over to Beth, my family moved apart to let me through. I Reached over and touched her she was burning up. _What! I was screaming at myself for letting this happen to her._

"Carlisle it wasn't your fault son't beat yourself up for it. Nobody new" Edward said to fast for the screaming nurses to hear and for the gasping children in the doorway.

"Dr. Cullen... Dr. Cullen !" They screamed "I cant find her pulse she isn't breathing!"_ Ahh! Think Carlisle! _I ran over to her and put my fingers on her throat.

" I can feel it... she is okay" They all sighed in relief, I heard cheers in the main office from the children and teachers. " I will take her home she does this often." I knew she didn't but I needed to get her out of here "Her pulse is very hard to find. Also her breathing flutters a bit and it does look like she isn't breathing but she will be fine." My family then sighed with relief that I have saved us from being found out. When I came in there faces showed worry, panic, concern. I felt so proud of them for staying with her I knew it would of been hard for them not to run and hide from being found. I then looked at my family and Emmett went over to Beth and picked her up. Edward smiled at me and I nodded knowing he had to pick Bella up. Rosalie then leapt at me and went into a dry sob.

"Am sorry Rose. Am so sorry" I mumbled in to her hair. She then lifted her head up and shock was displayed all over my face, she had this really fowl, disgusted look on her face.

"It wasn't your fault" she hissed through her teeth at me and went back into her dry sob and rapped her arms so hard round me that it would of crushed a human into dust in her arms.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." She gave me an overly friendly smile "Come and visit when ever you like" She said with a wink. I cringed I don't want anyone other than my wife.

"Stay away from him" Rosalie screamed. She went for him. I grabbed he and restrained her. Dis apointment wnet through my body but gratitude as well.

"It's okay Rose. Why don't you go and drive Beth and Emmett home?" She looked at me and I could see she understood why I asked her this it was in her eyes.

"I will come here when ever I am needed. Now if you please I have to make sure my daughter is okay?" I turned and grabbed my case that I dropped when I saw my daughter walking through the door. " Thanks for the offer anyway" I called over my shoulder. I have always had this with women. It come with what I am. I would never leave my wife for anyone, I loved Esme dearly.

The students where leaving school to the car park. "He saved Beth Volturi's life!" One of them shouted to the other. I hated that Beth wanted to keep that name but she said that her real human name was to painful for her to keep I will respect that, I know she will tell me when she is ready.

"He's a hero." They all cheered. I smiled at them and climbed into my car and pulled out the car park following their cars. Edward and Bella in the Volvo first, Then the Jeep with Rose, Emm and Beth and then me. They all drove too fast but I couldn't help but go fast too I wanted to get home and check Beth out as fast as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Swan's POV

It was five minutes to lunch, class was going really slow not having Alice round. I was thinking about Beth._ She is really pretty. I never seen anything like it, it's not Rosalie pretty it's like a completely different 'type'. _I carried on thinking but the bell went. I stood up and when Mike came over, I liked Mike as a friend but he wanted more and no matter how many times I said no he would still ask.

"Hey Bella" He said, while picking my stuff up and helping me put it in my own bag.

"Hi Mike. I can do it on my own, you know" I remarked. He looked shocked, He then snorted and laughed. _What a pig._

"I was only trying to help. Anyway come sit with us at lunch" He basically told me to sit with him, he didn't even ask am not surprised Edward resented him.

"Am sitting with the Cullen's and Beth" I said smiling instantly at the word 'Cullen'.

"I don't like you sitting with them" He pouted and walked off in a little huff. I picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder and walked to lunch. I opened the canteen doors and there they where. Sitting at there usual table the most stunning things to roam this earth. I walked over to them, and I didn't trip once. I will have to celebrate that when am next on my own.

"Hey Bells" They said in unison, except for Beth who was just starring their into the distance.

"Hi guys" I said down next to Edward. He was starring at Beth. " What's wrong Beth?" I didn't get an answer. I looked up at Edward who looked down at me.

"She is drowning the pain out that she has in her eyes" _Vampire... Pains...What ?!_ . "I know. We don't know what it is" It must of been written all over my face. He was looking at Beth and he looked so confused. Just then Beth Whimpered. Emmett jumped up and was by her side a bit faster than he should be. Rosalie looked proudly at her husband.

"What's up? Are they getting worse? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" You could hear the panic in his voice.

"Am just feeling weak... that's all. They are a little worse and NO! I don't need to see Carlisle" Edward had fear written all across his face.

"Beth, you need to stop lying to us. I am a mind reader remember you cant lie to us." You could see how disappoint he was. Edward said this I little faster that usual but I can catch most of what he says anyway after a lot of practice.

"I am truly sorry I just don't want to be a bother" She laid her head on the lunch table.

"We want you to be happy with us, we are only looking after you and you are not a bother, we want to help you" This was the first time I had seen Emmett serious in a long time.

"Oka...y" Beth mumbled back to him. We must of sat there for a while because when I took a bite of my pizza it was cold, It was a good job I like cold pizza really. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike standing up and walking towards us. Edward had lifted me on to his knee but I was to engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even realise. I could feel his chest vibrating of what I assumed was a growl that he was holding back but all of a sudden Emmett Left a loud one go when he saw Mike Walking towards us with a smug looking face. People looked towards us but looked away looking puzzled.

Emmett phoned Carlisle and by the time he had finished Mike had reached our table, he walked straight passed me and Edward and went to Beth and gave her a hug. Emmett and Rosalie shot up and glared at him, yet him being an idiot didn't realise.

"Stay away from her Newton!" Emmett screamed at him. Mike coward away and then decided he would stand up to Emm. As I said Before **Idiot**.

"No! She's not your's" The whole canteen stopped talking and looked at us.

"Mike you mutt don't argue back with him, what are you a douche!?" Someone shouted. Emmett walked away from his seat and walked over to Mike.

"What?!" Emmett boomed "She's my bloody sister!" He laughed "You either stay the hell away from her or I will remodel you freaking face" Emmett shouted at him. Edward moved me off his lap and stood up if you listened carefully you could hear him growling this wasn't going to be good.

"I don't care if she is you sister, she's my girlfriend" _That's why Edward was growling._ The whole canteen erupted in laughter and gasps.

"What?! You little pathetic excuse of a human! How dare you think you could even have the chance with my sister I will kick you from hear to Port Angeles and back you little squirt" Emmett boomed, even I cringed.

"Stay away from her you little filthy mongrel or I beat the crap out of you and make you life hell" Edward then went for him but Beth grabbed him and he instantly turned round.

"Beth, sit down you don't look like you can stand -"

"Oh shut if for five minutes I want to have a go at the little piece of crap that is pretending to be my boyfriend" Beth laughed but was struggling, you could see how weak she was. Edward and Emmett stepped away.

"That's my little sister" A smile appeared on her face and Mike swallowed looking awfully scared.

"Right, You... me... will never go out why do you keep trying. I hate you you ugly, filthy, hairy baboon" She laughed at her words.

"I-I-I Jus-st...Er-r-r... Sorr-ry" He stuttered and looked at the floor.

"You come near my family again and I will rip you into pieces and burn them" Beth screamed. She stumbled and grabbed the table. Mike put his arm around her. _Bad move_. She screamed something at him and slapped him... hard. Emmett Boomed with laughter, if he could cry am sure he would have tears coming down his face. Mike on the other hand did have tears coming down his face and a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. Beth maybe weak but she is damn strong. _Poor kid. _

"You... you... I will k-" Beth's topaz eyes rolled back into her head, she then started falling backwards. Emmett suddenly became a blur.

"Awww babe" Mike said trying to sound seductive reached out to catch her but was pushed flying into a teacher named Miss. Whitefield who then went flying with him. He then landed on top of her. _Poor Miss. Whitefield I wouldn't want to be that close to Mike. _

"What's the matter with you Mike!?" Miss. Whitefield squeaked. Going a slight shade of pink. Most of the student had left due to the bell just going.

"I-I-I..." He looked at Emmett who shot daggers at him " I fell miss."

"Well you better watch where you are falling then, shouldn't you?" She squeaked again, while picking herself off the floor.

"Yes" Mike mumbled, he then ran back over to us.

"Mike! Don't you ever learn!?" Rosalie screeched and banging her hand on the desk. _Wow that made a dint! Ha-ha._ "I will kill you if you come near her again!"

"Rosalie Hale! Calm down!"Miss Whitefield squeaked really high pitched. She then walked over to Emm and Beth; who was limp in his arms. "You best take her to the nurses office, she looks extremely pale" She then looked at Emmett who was looking at Edward. _Oh god this could go wrong, very wrong, they could get exposed. She will have no pulse they will think she is dead. Beth will be exposed, I know I don't really know her but it will hurt them and I don't want that. Oh god!_ Emm and Rose started walking really slowly towards the door without saying a word. The teacher was following them from a distance. I saw Emmett's hand go into a blur. I assume he was texting Carlisle or Esme for help.

"Bella hun, You best go to class" He said while putting a light kiss on my lips " I will pick you up outside the main building and tell you everything" He then turned away and walked to Emmett, Rosalie and Miss. Whitefield who where just going out the door. It looked like she was pressuring them to go faster. I watched them go out the door and I took my tray and put the food I hadn't eaten in the bin. I walked to my next class I had biology with Mr. Banner...without Edward. _Great it's going to be a long lesson_.

I was right it felt like I was sat there for 2 days. I also had gym next. _The joy!_ I walked into the changing room and got changed. When I got out I walked over to Angela who was gesturing me to come over.

"What happened at lunch with Beth? I wanted top ask you in Biology but Jessica dragged me out"

"She fainted. It's okay"I answered with a fake smile

"I hope she is okay? She looked really pale" _Oh no! Is it that noticeable... nobody has every noticed that the Cullen's are pale but Beth did look paler that usual if that's possible?_

"Am sure she is... She might just have a bug" Angela gave me a smile and then made a face like she remember something.

"When Beth fell where did Emmett go it was like he just disappeared?" I froze _Oh Shit! _

"He fell" I laughed and so did she. _Nice save_. I thought to myself.

"Ah men" We both laughed again I started to relax. We then had to listen to a 50 minutes speech on how to play rugby. I switched off worried about getting hurt while playing thinking i_f I could get Carlisle to put a plaster on my leg and say it was broken... He would never do that. Awww. _

"Go change!" One of our coaches shouted. _Was there any need to change!_ I'm not normally not an aggressive person but that teacher was completely thick.

I met Edward outside the main building as he said, he looked much more relived but worry was still in his eyes. We walked over to the car. _His stupid shiny Volvo. I really hated that thing why cant he get a super cool Chevy truck like mine! _I laughed at my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked me looking confused because I laughed at nothing.

"My truck" Edward let out a nervous laugh "I don't get you ?"

"Never mind. I was just thinking how cool it was" I had a smug grin on my face. He then started laughing and holding his sides. _Stupid shiny Volvo driver!_ He had to use his car to keep himself up.

"Its not funny..."_Think think...something to make him stop_ "Eddie!" He stopped. _Got it. _He glared at me but I could see that I was forgiven. I climbed into his car and put my seatbelt on preparing myself for his crazy fast driving.

"Preparing yourself" He chuckled. _Stupid vampire. _

"No" I lied.

"Your a bad liar Bella don't bother." He chuckled once again. _Stupid me not being able to act... I will have to learn._

"Don't bother trying" He let out another laugh and started the car

"Shut it Edd-"

"Don't even go there" He laughed but tried to be scary. I lightly smacked him on the arm. Why did I bother

"Why did you bother?" He asked me

"That's what I thought" I laughed and he did to. _Music to my ears._ " Habit I guess" I went a light shade of red. I could real the blood rushing to my cheeks. Before I new it we where getting out his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett Cullen's POV 

I had Beth on my knees, she was burning up which I assume is not right for a vamp, it felt odd on my skin it was like I was being set on fire. _I__ have never felt anything like that._ She wasn't breathing, I think that's normal_... I think_. As we where driving down our driveway I was starting to get impatient I wanted to know if my Bez was going to be all right, I was wondering if I would ever be able to play on the Ps3 with her again? _She is the only vampire I could beat am still good though... there just better that's all... it doesnt bother me thought...I swear._ Before we had even stopped I had jumped out of the car heading to our house. I ran up the stairs faster than I have ever ran before. I carried her into Carlisle's office and pushed everything off his desk and on to the floor and set Beth down on it. When I looked up, Edward, Rosie, Bella and Carlisle where stood there just staring at her. Edward looked upset, Bella was frozen and her heart was very fast, she had pity in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. Rosie was starting to panic but was trying to calm herself down and not breakdown... for me. Carlisle basically had 'guilty' written all over his face. _It wasn't his fault!!_ I screamed in my head. Edward flinched. _Sorry._ I gave him a apologetic look and he nodded.

"Emmett, all we can do is wait" Carlisle mumbled I knew who he hated not being able to help people "Am sorry"

"Dad, this is not your fault! Nobody knew that this would happen, nobody knew this could happen." This was the first thing I had spoke about so seriously in a while and I felt guilty, I knew she had those pains in her eyes and I didn't call Carlisle straight away we could have stopped this am a useless brother, protector and friend. I sat down at the end of the desk and but my head in my hands. _Is she dead? Had I caused her to die? What will Carlisle think, I let him down, I let her down?_

"Emmett this wasn't your fault either, It could be anything, I know she is still alive-" Edward began until I cut him off.

"How do you know!? How!?" I screamed at him. He then started pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying to carm himself down... _oops! _Edward can be very scary when he is angry..._but he isn't to me... nothing scares me._

"I can can hear her thoughts, she's dreaming" I was shocked at what he told us ... _She was dreaming. _I couldn't talk until all these questions shot across my smart brain. _Is she okay? Can she hear us? Can she wake up...?_

"Is she in pain?" I questioned him, It was the most important question of all and he simply nodded his head. _What I relief!_ I thought. "Is she sad?" This time he didn't move I knew it. I gave a bone rattling growl and went to punch the wall when Rose stepped in front of me. Rose rapped her arms around me and hugged me. She started dry sobbing and I didn't no what to do so I just comforted her.

"Emmett, she is sad because she can hear you getting all wound up and blaming yourself. Beth thought that it could be her powers kicking in she has always had trouble with things like this its her first one and it's around her 150-175th birthday and she overheard Aro mentioning something will happening at this time" Edward said without making eye contact with me. _What are you not telling me !_ I screeched in my head. I knew when he was lying to me. Ha

"Ow! It's nothing" _Still not making eye contact with me Eddie boy! She's in pain isn't she I knew it!_ I growled louder than I thought was possible.

"Am so sorry Beth, " I went to her side and bowed by head trying not to sob._ A guy cant sob; Not manly_ I thought to myself. I picked her up and took her to the couch and lay her there. _At least it is sort of comfy better than the desk. _

"Son... Emmett look at me!" Carlisle said with authority in his voice. I never looked up at him I kept hold of Beth's hand, wishing for her to get better and to wake up. She never did. He growled louder than mine. If it was possible I would of crapped myself. I reluctantly looked up. I knew Carlisle hated it when we disobeyed him and ignored him. He was bought up with manners and was told that he had to listen to his parents and do as they say, he then told us that we had to do the same. That's why he got extremely angry it probably didn't help that it was his daughter also. "You where taught manners Emmett use them..." He sighed

"Sorry "I mumbled. Hoping he wouldn't hear but the whole vampire hearing he couldn't miss it. I clenched my fists.

"Son..."He sighed yet again "This isn't your fault don't make yourself believe that. This was nobodies fault..."He looked me in me eyes and sighed.

"Carlisle..." I asked. Hoping he wasn't angry with me.

"Yes son?" He answer looking up from his book.

"How did you meet Beth?" Everyone seemed interested when I asked my question.

"Well I will have to make it very short I have to leave for the hospital in about 5 minutes. It was the 1840's..."

_...Flashback..._

Carlisle Cullen's POV 

I had recently joined the Volturi and they where attempting to try and make me feed on my natural food source. Yet I refused I thought it was inhumane to drink humans blood. We where all having the same old conversation.

"How can you drink that filth?!" Aro questioned me yet again. I sighed, this conversation yet again.

"I just don't think there is a need to drink human blood if there is an alternative-" I began my speech that I must repeat over and over, but today I was interrupted by Jane, Alec and Felix coming in dragging Maria and a new vampire called Beth.

"Aro we found them, we killed her newborn army and these too where the only two that where not newborns" Jane explained everything, yet Aro had that glint in his eye, he was interested in Beth.

"Marie! What where you planning on doing with that army?"He also had that evil smirk on him, he was going to kill her. "Come here!" She reached out her hand and with that her face started to crack. "You will never go against the Volturi and try to overthrow them. You will face the consequences with your life" When he had finished speaking she was a pile of dust on the floor blowing away with the draft from the open door.

"Beth dear, come give me your hand" Aro had a smile on his face when he said her name. Beth had scares all over her body from bite marks from vampires.I felt my stomach twist when i saw them. She was 17 and had cold red eyes. She gave him her hand and after 2 minutes he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. You could see her embarrassment in her eyes. I felt a pull to her, I felt a fatherly pull I wanted to look after her. And I promised myself I would

_... End of Flashback..._

Emmett Cullen's POV 

"Marie... The one Jasper went out with?" Edward questioned

"Yes" Carlisle answered. He had nothing else to say. I don't know how long we sat there just staring at her. Esme came back from helping a charity store a while back and had came and sat down next to Carlisle who calmed her from tearless sobbing and filled her in with what happened to Beth. Carlisle had gone back to the hospital and had taken Esme with him; she was really upset. Edward had taken Bella back some time ago and had returned in time to hear how Carlisle met Beth. I was about to get up to get ready for school when Beth let out this ear piercing scream... _Oh shit_... was all I could think, she stiffened and grabbed the sides of our couch and ripped it as she brought her hands to her head. We where at her side within miliseconds when she then let out another scream. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, Edward call Carlisle! _Edward was then on the phone to Carlisle who came speeding home and was her in two minutes. As he ran through the door...

"Jasper!! I need you!! Please come back to me!" She screeched the whole house shook. She relaxed and whimpered "Jasper! Why?! I thought you loved me!?... I love you!" She shot up and her eyes where red; all red. _Oh my god, that's creepy._ The sclear, iris and pupil where blood red. **_(The white bit, the coloured bit and the black bit. Of the eye)_** We all stared into her eyes when her sclear changed back to it's normal sparkeling white colour and the pupil when black. Yet the iris was changing from blood red to deep blue and orange was floating around the rim like a thick water.

* * *

I need to know if there is any point on carrying this story on if am not getting any feedback in my reviews (Considering I only have 1) am not just saying this to get more reviews, its because I have other things I have to do that are just as important and if I am writing this for no-one to read then am wasting my time when I could be revising for my GCSE's :) Thanks for reading this (:


	10. Chapter 10

Beth Volturi's POV

I woke up feeling more powerful than I had ever felt in the last 100 years it was incredible. I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything around me it was black..._ Ah crap_. I felt a pair of hands touch my face, they where incredible soft. My vision was starting to come back to me but it was very blurry. I couldn't make out anything except colours and even they it was mainly cream with a few other colours mixed in.

"Beth?" I knew that voice, it was Carlisle. My vision cleared completely as soon as he spoke. "Are you okay?" He questioned me.

"Yes" Was all I could answer, I was dumbfounded. I then felt something in my hands, it was soft and squishy, I looked down so see it was their couch. _Oops_ "Oh my, I am so sorry about your couch" I mumbled, feeling completely ashamed of myself. I can't believed I ruined there coach I will have to buy them A new one.

"It's okay dear" Esme answered me. She slowly started to make her way over to me like she was wiry of me but she then pulled me into the most loving hug I could of imagined "How are your eyes?" I dropped what was handfuls of couch and touched my eyes. They felt great I could feel the power in them.

"Wow. Their fine. I can feel so much power coming from them" I looked round the room to see everyone staring at me "What?" I questioned them. they all looked at me in sock as if it was some big secret that I wasn't supposed to know.

"Your eyes" Emmett boomed typical him "There creepy" Oh thanks that makes me feel great.

"Oh thanks." I sneered "What's up with them?" Edward came over to me with a mirror. Oh no.

"What wrong with me? Am I diseased? Am a freak" I screamed breaking down into a tearless sob.

"Beth...Beth, You aren't diseased or a freak, we don't know what it is but we will find out" Rosalie whispered. She looked scared.

"Why are you scared?" I questioned her while looking into her eyes.

"I am worried about you"She answered in a flat tone, no emotion on her face it was like she completely blanked out. I broke away from her eyes and she looked relived.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" She screamed, _What? I never did nothing to her._

"I think I know what happened with your eyes my dear" Carlisle spoke with interest. "You have a gift a power" Rose then left with Emmett they congratulated me and said sorry and left for school and told me they would see me later. I waved but they had gone and there car was screeching down the driveway because they where late.

"What? Really? What is it?" I questioned completely intrigued.

"You can persuade people with your eyes; when you make eye contact. Do you mind if I err... do some test"

"Of course. I am so happy. When can I go back to school" I gleamed.

"Well as long as your happy I'm happy and if you hurry up you can go to school today" Before he had even finished I had jumped in the shower. I was dressed and in the Carlisle's car within 10 minutes. I was over the moon, there aren't words to describe my happiness. Carlisle was going to drop me off on the way to work. I had only missed half an hour of my first lesson.

We where in the car slowly driving down the road but I was too happy to complain. When Carlisle turned to me and warned me "When you 'fainted' the nurses in the school couldn't find your pulse of course but I told them that it happens a lot and you black out from it. If anybody questions you about what happened just say it was a server migraine and you fainted from the pain to stop suspicion"

"Yes Carlisle I will, I am sorry for the danger I put you and your family in" I felt so guilty and nothing in the world could cure it. Except for one thing but he 'it' wasn't here any more _Stop thinking Beth!_ something inside me told me. Carlisle pulled the car into the school parking lot and stopped outside the main building.

"Beth this was something that you couldn't have done about it and remember you are my family too you are my daughter" He kissed my head and hugged me "Beth, your will have to go into school"

"Okay dad, I love you" I hugged Carlisle again who looked like he was going to cry and I went to get out the car.

"I am so glad you with me again"

"Me too, Please don't leave me" I was closing the door. Carlisle stepped out the car which caused the nurses to come out.

"How could you ever think that I would leave you?" He looked hurt.

"I have had it happen to me in the past..." I looked at the floor, dad was stood next to me, putting his arms around me.

"Who left you?" I had to tell him get it off my chest, get the weight off my shoulders.

"Jasper; my brother. It was 95 years ago when he was working for Marie. She had him training newborns and then killing the ones who protested. My real name is Beth Whitlock. We are biological brother and sister, He was changed when he was in the army doing look out. He came back a year later and changed me because he couldn't resist my blood... He only stopped because I said 'Jasper, I love you please remember' those words where the words that made him realise what he was doing and he took me with him I had no one else anyway after my brother went missing my mother killed herself she loved Jasper more than myself and Jasper was the only one who cared for me. My mother beat me after he joined the army saying 'it was my fault that he joined' when it was my father that made him want to join he died in training when he got into a fight with the commander and he shot him out of sheer anger. " Relief and shock was plastered all over his face. _How could he be relived._

"Beth... am sorry for that but remember when I told you I had a daughter called Alice well her husband is Jasper Whitlock. So that's what they where keeping from me. I will call them straight away" He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. Oh My Fucking God! I will see Jasper again but will he leave me again.

"Thank you so much Carlisle but Jasper didn't want me or he wouldn't have left me, I will tell you everything tonight and then we can deicide whether we shall call them. I know that the Volturi want him it's because he left me and also because of the newborn army but it's mainly because what happened to me for leaving me"

"As you wish please be careful today and I would like to know everything tonight and am sure our family would too" He looked upset.

"Don't be mad at him Dad. I have to go to sceond lesson know and we are gathering a audience. Oh and will you get my name changed on the school computer to Whitlock please."

"Of course." We both looked at the audience of nurses and Carlisle got into his car. I walked to my nest lesson which was gym my favourite lesson. I fall all over the place but I really enjoy it.

I walked into the gym and straight into the girls changing room. As I exited it I saw Bella Swan and started to walk over to her but Two girls stood in front of me.

"Hello Beth" The taller one spoke as if she was the only one in the world that mattered.

"Hello... Do I knew you?" I questioned them.

"You don't know us?" They both mocked hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"No" I simply said. I turned on my heels and walked over to Bella.

"Hello Bella. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I looked at her trying not to look in her eyes in case I persuaded her

"Of course" She looked hurt that I didn't look in her eyes.

"Am sorry that I don't look you in your eyes.. its just that... I have recently got given my gift and it is that I persuade people when I look into there eyes. I can't control it and I wanted you to have your own choice in this.

"Oh wow that's great. Thank you please sit" She then motioned me to the seat next to her.

"What would you like to do in p.e? I could try and persuade her" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Erm... how about net ball?" She blushed.

" I will try my best Bells, Can I call you that?"

"Of course-" She was interrupted by our teacher I never bothered learning her name.

"Right class today we are going-going-goin" I stared into her eyes and thought 'netball'. "Netball, sorry about that class I went blank for a minute there" _Wow I can do it._

I grinned at Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Beth Whitlock's (Volturi) POV

We played netball; me and Bella fell everywhere, at one point we actually both ran into each other._ I hope I didn't hurt her_; _am not exactly light._ Another time a ball hit me square in the face. _I felt like I was being watched but I couldn't place where from. I was completely absorbed in my thoughts when it hit me_. Anyway it was very dangerous to have us both on the same team.

"Bella? Are you coming around to the Cullen's place tonight?" I was nervous to ask but I questioned her anyway.

"Yes, Edward is taking me there. Why?" You could see how frustrated she was and I din't know why. _I wanted to know. Was it me? My gift? Me being the new vamp? I hated this feeling; the feeling of being a complete waste of space, the feeling like your unwanted, like you could disappear and no one would notice or care; that's how I felt. _

"I am telling them my life story and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" I refused to look into her eyes, only wanting her true answer, I still wasn't sure that when I used my gift if they where telling the true or not.

"I would love to hear it." She smiled as the other team won the game, I knew even with my clumsiness I could have completely won that team if I was allowed to use my speed but I wasn't and I had to face that. We headed to the changing rooms when a familiar looking rat stepped in front of us. _Mike Newton. _

"Hi, Mike" I sneered, with a giggle.

"Hello my two gorgeous princess's" He replied with a wink. Bella went bright red she looked like a dressed tomato, I let out another giggle and a snort then followed.

"My? Princess?" I had started bellowing with laughter. Then I stopped I was furious..! _This was Edward's girlfriend he was hitting on...Edward... My head mumbled to it's self. _ "How dare you even attempt to flirt with Bella! She has a boyfriend!" I screamed. He looked really smug.

"Where is he then..? Why isn't he here to help her?" He smiled really smugly. _What is he up too? _Bella looked up and smiled at the door but I was too angry to look up I had my hands clenched on the sides of my skirt; if i wasn't careful I would either rip it off or pull it down. _Calm your self... Now!_ My head screeched

"Save her from wh-" But he interrupted me. _Stupid mutt!_ I could her foot steps closing up on us but only I could hear them but I assume that's what Bella was looking at._ Edward. _

"And...You don't have a boyfriend" He was trying to hard to sound seductive _it was more like he had a sore throat_. Raising an eyebrow at me knowing I didn't have a boyfriend. Now Edward was behind Mike, He tapped him on his shoulder... Mike spun round and came face to face with an angry Edward.

"What are you doing flirting with my girlfriend and Jasper's sister?" Edward bellowed clearly pissed off about the situation. _Jasper's sister, How did he know? _Bella was taken back about the news. But I wasn't surprised.

"Jasper's sister..." He was completely shocked by this "Oh God...Jasper!" He flinched every time someone said his name. I grew angry he said Jasper's name with such vain. The venom boiled in my veins and I started shaking with anger. No one speaks of my brother in vain if he is scared or not.

"Don't you ever speak of my brother in vain or I will rip you limbs off and feed them to you" He hit the floor cowering in fright I had my vampire face on. It wasn't pretty. We now had an audience of year 9's whispering about the hot boy crying on the floor, if I could throw up I would have my head in a toilet for a week._ Nasty mike is not hot, cute,smart or cleaver._

"Don't hurt me... please Miss. Hale" He pleaded at my feet. But I was taken back by the Miss. Hale... _Miss. Hale, Who the hell was Hale?_

"It's Rosalie's second name he changed it to stop any suspicion, they both pose as twins; with them both having blond hair." Edward said that fast only a vampire could hear him.

"Oh okay. I wonder were I will fit in then?" I replied at the same speed. I didn't mean to say that out loud. " Okay Newton... I won't if you leave me and Bella alone or I will hunt you down." I sneered at him poked him with my foot and sneering "Got it" to him.

"Yes Miss. Hale" I had to change that.

"It's Whitlock." I corrected him. I didn't like the second name Hale, it didn't suit me, I wanted Whitlock back.

"How?" _Why should I tell him!?_

"It's complicated" I lied. We left the gym. I turned to Edward and said "Thanks, Do you want to skip class?" He looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Yes that would be fun do you wan't to get the others we could do something... like... Truth or dare" _Oooo truth or dare this could be very fun. _

"Okay that would be fun I will go get the others what classes are they in?" I asked him and he pointed to the Spanish class door.

"Ah okay one min" I skipped to the class and knocked on the door. I stared straight into the teachers eyes and said "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen are wanted in the office" _He he_ I giggled.

"Yes. Rosalie, Emmett please go to the office with this young lady" _Am not young am about 97! I think._ Now I had just confused myself. I heard a laugh behind me. It was Edward. I giggled again like a 6 year old with a crush and that's when Edward chuckled again and I blushed not that you could see because the was absolutely no colour in my cheeks.

"That's why am glad he can't read mine" I laughed, _If only I was a fairy; I finally realised how stupid I sounded then . _

"Yo people. Why you call us out here?" Emmet said while planting a kiss on Rose's lips. _How cute._

"We are going to play truth or dare" There were a few cheers; well to be exact there were 3 and Bella who I assumed didn't like this game. "Who want's to go first... Bella?" I said staring into her eyes.

"No manipulating the human" Edward protested, We just laughed at him while Bella mumbled a yes.

"Beth, truth or dare?" I thought about it for a millisecond.

"Dare, Bells" I answered showering with confidence. You could see in her face how hard she was thinking.

" I dare you too kiss Emmett. I will go easy on you considering it the first time you played with us and cause it's the first dare of the game" She smirked, I looked at Rosalie,

"No hard feelings?" Her scowl turned into a sweet smile.

"No hard feelings" She declared. That made me happy. I walked over to Emmett pulled him closer too me, I was about to fill the space between us when...

"It had to be 3 minutes long" That's Bella for you; mischievous.

"That's my Bella" Edward laughed. I filled the space in between me and Emmett, I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time and I was willing to make the most out of it but without making it obvious, our lips moved in sink with each over and Emmett had me pushed up against the wall which was very odd he all of a sudden became very passionate but then he ripped away from me boiling in anger, I was completely shocked.

"What the hell Emmett? What happened to you, you started kissing me like I was Rose?" _How? Why? What?_ I was utterly confused. He was growling Edward grabbed him and started pulling him into the forest that lay by the school.

"I have to go Beth we will carry on our game later tonight we have to go somewhere take Bella with you" He was leaving all of sudden, he had so many emotions in his eyes shock, happiness, worry, love, lust. Before I knew it, Rosalie had Bella over her shoulder and had me by my wrist and was running into the forest in the opposite direction that Edward and Emmett went, it was then when I caught there scents; it was Alice and Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice Cullen's POV 

It's been two months since we left our family. I hadn't had one vision of them, only about a vampire with long purple hair; _how I wanted to curl it, but I didn't know this vampire._ I didn't know why I was having these visions of her. In them all I could see was her, everyone around her was a blur and the background was the same. We had been sitting on these couches for 5 hours straight I was curled into Jasper's side and he had his arm around my shoulders playing with the flicks in my hair.

"Jazz, when do you think we will be able to go home?" I asked my husband. _Dear god, did I love him!_ Lately after someone from the Volturi came to our home in Forks we had to leave, we left for Kaui Hawaii the rainiest place there is. I hadn't shopped at all and I didn't smile as often as I normal do, I wanted to go home.

"I don't know darlin'. When ever you have a vision, I guess, I want to go home too love, don't worry we will be back in no time. Just try hard with the future. I love you " He replied, he let his accent creep in a bit to make me smile; It always worked.

" I love you too" I leaned in to kiss him when I was hit with a vision. It was Bella, Mike and the purple haired vampire they were in the gym hall and they were arguing about Mike calling them his princesses. I watch it as it played out when Bella blushed, the vampire stuck up for Bella and when Edward tapped Mike on the shoulder and when Edward said "Jasper's sister"... It ended. I came back to reality, Jasper was holding my hand. _Jasper had a sister? I have a new sister?_

"What did you see?" I_ didn't know if I should tell him, I didn't know if he knew I knew he would find out so I did..._

"Your sister" I looked into his topaz eyes, he was frozen in place. Emotions shooting across his eyes.

"We have to go home" I knew he was scared and I didn't know why but I knew I would find out and I knew he would tell me when the time is right. I gave a half-hearted smile and started packing all our stuff. Jasper stayed on the couch not moving from the position he was in. I felt sorry for him. Yet I smiled happily as I packed our case.

With in an hour we were on our way home. I don't know who long we were on the plane for I was too busy scanning the future. All I knew was that it was about 10 minutes till we landed. We had both decided that we would meet them in school.

"Alice, Hunny?" My Jazz was so sweet but I was starting to get worried. "Don't be worried Alice. I need to tell you something" He took my hands and kissed them both. "Alice, I am sorry I never told you I had a sister, I done a terrible thing to her and I am not ready to talk about it I-I-I can't even bring myself to say her name. I will tell you, I will have to tell everyone. Please forgive me?" I could see how much pain he was in just saying this he must have really loved her.

"Jasper don't apologise, tell me when you are ready" I kissed him on the lips when the captain announced that we would be landing in a few minutes and that we had to buckle our seatbelts. _I had to do this to seem as 'normal' as possible, This plane couldn't hurt me if it tried._

"Thank you Darlin'. I love you" _Finally my kiss_. We had landed now and we pulled apart. After messing around in the Airport we had finally got out into fresh air; it didn't smell like sweat or sick it was nice and I breathed in deeply admiring the scent. I started jumping up and down in jasper's arms as we ran to our house to drop off our suitcase. _I missed Forks and Settles Malls. _

"Am glad your happy Alli" I giggled and we opened the door to find our house empty we were then in and out within 10 seconds.

"To the school" I chimed at the top of my little lungs.

"I was wondering when the little pixie in you would emerge" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he was trying so hard. I laughed and jumped into his arms. I noticed a scar that stood out I traced it with my finger and he shivered.

"I got that defending her; my sister, from a newborn" _Awww._ I could see that if he could cry he would be sobbing his eyes out and I could see him trying to resist the urge too. I started kissing him and slowly made my was down to the scar. I stopped and he looked down at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked my Jazzy. He simply nodded and we ran hand in hand through the woods to the school.

Jasper Whitlock's POV 

As we arrived I gracefully jumped into a tree that was in the forest surrounding our school. I could feel Passion coming from Emmett and didn't think twice about it so I increased it for Rose's sake, until a bang caught my eyes. It was Emmett pushing my little sister up against a wall kissing her._ EMMETT!!_ I screamed in my head. Anger poured out of me and that's when I heard Emmett pull away from her, my sis. Edward shot a glance at me and smiled and then I felt realisation come from him and he started mumbling a lot of crap to her, Bella and Rose.

I growled and Alice was trying to calm me down.

"It's okay love, Calm down there will be a reason for this. I promise you" She said soothingly to me. _God did I love her_. Emmett and Edward shot over to us. I jumped out the tree and landed hardly on the ground making a dint in front of them. I heard Alli make a heavenly jump and land lightly on her feet. _God I was pissed, something rotten._

"It's not what it looks like" Emmett raised his hands in the air. I growled at him. Alice flung her arms around my neck to stop me from doing anything rashanal **(Can't spell that. I am truely sorry)**.

"We were playing truth or dare, Jasper" Edward said, I knew he was telling the truth.

"What am I going to do..?" I shock my head and sat in my dint making it even bigger. _She hates me. _

"She thinks the same..." Edward said coldly. _How could she think I hate her? How!?_ I could feel lust coming off him. _Do you fancy my sister, Edward?_ I asked him in my thoughts but he didn't answer. He just looked at his feet. I laughed... I had to face my sister the girl who thinks I hate her the girl who I left. _I wanted to see her, I wanted her in my arms it been about 85 years, I need her._

"Well thay have just arrived home if you would like to see her? Rose is restraining her so she wont come looking for you?" _She wants me?_ "Yes" _Yay!_ Was all I could think off. We ran and I apologised to Emmett for ruining his moment with my stunning sis.

Beth Whitlock's POV

I was being sat on by Rosalie hale. I growled. _Ahhh.... _

"I want to find my brother, Rose" I hissed from under her. That's when I remember my gift. But so did she and shoved a cushion over my eyes. _Poo!_ That's when I heard foot steps running down the driveway. 4 vampires Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice. I was starting to get scared but I had learned to hide my emotions but he knew me to well. The door flung open and there stood my brother...

"B-B-Beth" I looked into his eyes and...


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper Whitlock's POV

I stuttered Beth, I only called her Beth when I was sad or scared. She looked at me and then looked at the floor I felt my heart break into many tiny pieces. I couldn't take it I looked at my feet I could feel the venom pool into my eyes how I wish they would fall. The pain was unbelievable... she hated me she wanted nothing to do with me. I looked up at her and notice how she was covered in scars. _Please no.. they didn't, please._ I ran over to her and fell to my knees. I left her; and they did this to her. I knew how it felt and I wasnt there for her. I love her and she doesn't love me back. How could I have been such a idiot!

"Jasper" My hurt sister whispered, I shot up and cupped her face with my hands.

" You have to believe how sorry, I come back for you El but I couldn't find anyone; they were all gone and I lost your scent. Please forgive me" I apologised to her but _I wanted to kill myself, If she didn't want me in her life I would I couldn't live without her I need my sister more than anything. Don't blame me wrong I adore Alice and I love her but how could she be in love with me; a cold blooded monster who leaves his sister. I wouldn't let her be with me._

"Jasper no you can't please I love you do this please Jasper" Alice pleaded. _I guess El isn't going to take me back then_. Beth hadn't moved an inch. My eyes where stinging with how much venom was in them.

"Am sorry Alice you deserve so much better than me, love again, love someone who isn't a monster. Make someone who deserves to have you, make them as happy as you made me. Live the rest of eternity with him and enjoy it please but remember; I love you more than anyone ever can!" I walked over to Alice and locked my lips with hers. I reluctantly pulled away telling her how much I love her and how I want her to be happy. Most of my family were in shock about what was happening; I could feel it rolling off them. I walked up to El. "I love you so much..." I ran my hand through my curly blond her. Something I had picked up from Edward. " I only wish you would return it..." Esme broke into tearless sobs and leaned into Carlisle. _There is no point bothering she wont even reply to me._ "Take care of my family for me. Be good El" I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. And ran. I had called her El since she was 2 years old and she loved me having my own nick name for her but she knew when something was wrong with me I called her Beth I couldn't help it I don't know what happens.

I herd them sobbing of what had just happened. How I loved them but I don't deserve that emotion in return. I want what best for them all and that doesn't evolve me. I had deicide what I was going to do; I was going to go to the Volturi and get them to kill me. My sister means alot to me and see her like that... With. All. Those. Scars really makes me fucking angry with my self she didn't deserve that; I did.

Beth Whitlock's POV

_How wrong he was!_ I sobbed in my head. _How I wished it was a dream_. I can't live without my brother knowing he is dead, I only managed those last years because I knew he was alive I had a feeling in my gut. Now, I had a sick feeling, he had decided and was determined; he was going to kill himself.

The whole family was running to the Port Angeles. We are all travailing to Italy, to try and catch up with my brother. As I sat there on the plane all I could think about is how stupid I had been. I could I have just stood there and let him think that I didn't love him, he is my world and I rejected him. I stood there in shock that my brother was actually stood in front of me. I was unable to move I wanted to run and jump in his arms feel safe again but I had just caused the death of brother, Carlisle's family member. I don't even count myself as part of there coven or family any more I don't deserve to, I should be the one going to stand infront of the Vol-

"How dare you!" Edward screeched, _wow I didn't think a man could do that._ " You didn't make your brother try and kill himself and YOU should not be going to stand in front of the Volturi, you shouldn't even be going back there." Edward breathed and then said "Can I talk you you in private please?"

"I-I-I'm So-orry I just feel so guilty and of course" we walked up to end of the plane just out of the hearing range of the rest of the Cullen's.

"Beth... What are we going to do with you?" He said with brushing my side fringe out of my eyes, I stared deeply into his eyes getting lost in the pools of topaz and he leaned in and kissed me softer than anyone has before. Did I do that or was that his free will? He started kissing me harder and harder until he pushed me down onto the floor._ Wait, I know I want this but he had Bella and it's not right, I think?_ He pulled away from me and we just lied in each others arms for a minute. I shot up...

"Am sorry" I mumbled. I felt so ashamed I had made him do something while he had a girlfriend. He most think of me like some kind of whore.

"It wasn't you that made me do it I kind of felt like I was being pushed on you and well... I kind of...er... took the opportunity to kiss you." You could see in his eyes that he was blushing even though you couldn't see it in is face. _"Sorry" Awww how cute! _"Hey! Am not cute!" I just laughed at that. _Sure your not!_

"It's okay, we will be landing in a minute we should go back to the others" I looked at the floor and venom poured into my eyes.

"It's not your fault Beth, we will catch him" _How could he be so sure?!_ "Alice has just had a vision of you running at him" _Thank god. _Alice ran at me and jumped on me; I caught her and hugged her so hard.

"He will be okay, I promise" _I-I-I just didn't know what to think anymore I was so happy._ I spun her round. She giggled like a five year old little girl but that's my step sister and I loved her.

"Can all the passengers take their seats please and buckle their seatbelts we are about to land. Thank you." I voice said tonelessly on the intercom. we walked back to our seats and you could see everyone's eyes gleaming with joy.

It took us about 10 minutes to go through security and find a place we would could run at vampire speed without being noticed by humans. We soon found a long alleyway were we ran down and to a human we never came out the other end but no one would notice. I started running and found his scent. _Jasper!_ I ran even faster. As I ran through the town and into a forest I saw him in the distance this only made me double my speed, I was ten feet from him and I jumped... landed on him making him land on his face. He spun round not even moving me.

"Jasper, How-how could you?!" I screamed, I hugged him so hard that I would of turned a human into dust. I even thought my heart started beating. He hugged me back twice as hard "El I thought you didn't love me how could I not live without you, I need you little sis" _How could he think that I hate him?_

"How could you think that? Whitlock!" I shouted giving him another hug "I love you Jasper I told you never to forget that" I saw the guilt flash across is face "I'm sorry" I mumbled. Edward then arrived who helped me up and then helped Jasper up. Just then The rest of the Cullen's joined us and Alice jumped into Jaspers arms. Jasper reacted quickly spinning me out of his arms and catching Alice on his way back round.

"Never ever do that to me again " Alice screeched at him with pulling him into to a passionate kiss. They finished an Carlisle stepped into view.

"Jasper, Son please don't do that to use again!" _Carlisle was clearly heart broken that his son had done this,_ He said this to him while pulling him into a hug. As soon as they pulled apart Esme jumped onto his scared arms just like mine.

"Right lets go home we have a game of truth or dare to finish" Emmett boomed._ Always about the game with Emmett isn't it._ Edward nodded at my thoughts, his shoulder's were shaking with silent laughter.

"I just need to get something off my chest first. El's am really sorry darlin'. I only left because I couldn't put up with Marie any more. I'm incredibly selfish. I didn't know... I didn't think of what they would do to you I thought they would come looking for me and I would be able to come back for you.. I di-" I cut him off.

"You didn't know Jazz. Its okay you here now and that's all that matters." He walked over and cupped my face.

"What happened after I left?"_ Oh God..._

"After you left. They grew angry and because you left they took it out on me, they forced me to do you job without training. I was basically a chew toy but I learned to fight I learned to kill but that didn't stop Marie. She beat me every night and told me it was my fault that you left because I was a bad sister I was useless against her I had know gifts and she had years of training and I had merely days of being bit by newborns..." _I didn't want to tell him the rest I knew he couldn't take it. Oh crap Edward. Please don't tell him, he wont be able to take it please. _

"After that I began to get good at killing newborns, not that am proud of it but they stopped biting me. Marie noticed this and then began teaching me how to train them but after a few months the Volturi came and killed them all except me and Marie. They took us to see Marcus, Aro and Caius and thats where I met Carlisle. They killed Marie and I stayed with them until a couple a months ago."

"If he hadn't killed her I would of..." You could see he was stressed, Angry. He started to pull at his hair. I jumped at him and smacked his hand away before he actually pulled some out. "Oww. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes" _I was nervous. _

"Don't be nervous. After I left for the army what did mum do to you?" _Oh god, how do I tell him_. I paused; thinking about it.

"She-she beat me until we got the visit that told us you where dead" I paused again "After that she hu-ung herself" I started dry sobbing.

"It's okay darlin' don't worry am here for you" He picked me up and cradled me. "let go"

* * *

Thanks for reading my fan fiction guys. :) I was wondering what you think about it. Did it pull at your emotions? and if not how can I, I would really appreciate you advice. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
